The Defiler Series: Book 1 - Accepting Fate
by IceDominion
Summary: This is my first series I have ever written, My own Original Characters are in this and in future Stories. I don't have a good summary, I will edit this When I make one. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural fic, so bear with me. I'm on season 4 by the time I upload this, so bear with my story and my Castiel, I am going based on what my friends tell me about him and the show. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The air was salty by the beach, the waves crashed against the sand and recoiled, the beach was empty, no one was there that night. Except for one girl, she was taking a midnight stroll along the beach. She was wearing a white baggy shirt and a bikini bottom, the wind rippled her shirt and her blond hair was blowing behind her. The waves crashed again and washed over her feet, she smiled, she was to busy admiring the ring on her hand to notice anything else. She eventually left the beach and headed back to her hotel. She was walking down the sidewalk, past a couple of buildings, when something thumped behind her. She turned and looked, but saw nothing. She looked in front of her again and saw a pale woman, blood dripping down her face. The girl screamed and tried to run…. but it was too late.

"Where are we going again?" Sam asked Dean as he sped up a bit, they had been driving for hours.

"We're taking a well deserved vacation," he said as he took another look at the map, "We are going to Palm Shores, Florida. Beach babes here we come," he smiled to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window and watched as the landscape flashed by him. Castiel was sitting quietly in the back seat. He looked like he could be asleep, other than his eyes being open. Sam yawned and leaned his chair back before falling asleep.

Dean woke Sam up a few hours later when they had reached a hotel in Palm Shores. Sam stretched and got out of the car, Cas was already out of the car and grabbing their things. They all went inside and checked into a room. Dean landed face-first on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Sam checked the mini fridge and found some beers, grabbing one for him and Cas. They just relaxed and enjoyed the free time. Dean eventually got up and stretched.

"What shall we do on this vacation?" he asked.

"We could go to the beach," Cas suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Sam said.

They all put on some shorts and grabbed towels from the bathroom before heading down to the beach. They laid out in the sun for a while, relaxing, before Dean got up and tracked down some beach babes. Sam rolled his eyes and went out into the water. Cas looked between the two of them and followed Sam into the water. Sam swam out further into the water and lay on his back, floating on the water. Dean was flirting with twins when it happened. A little boy was playing with his brother, throwing a Frisbee around. The Frisbee landed up in the dunes and the little boy went to go get it, he disappeared in the grass since it was bigger than him. He looked around for the Frisbee, but found something else: A woman's body, mangled and bloody. He screamed and ran out of the dunes crying. Sam, Dean, and Cas looked up when he screamed and quickly rushed over to the dunes.

"Of course we might have a hunt on our vacation," Dean complained, looking at the body.

"It could just be a serial killer," Sam suggested, looking at him.

"A body torn up like this can't be a serial killer," Dean said in response, he pulled out his phone and called 911, he tried to sound as freaked out as possible when he reported in the murder. He closed his phone and started to examine the body, "Whatever killed her obviously didn't like her."

Sam examined the body as well, there were deep gashes in her arm that led all the way down to her wrist, one of her fingers was missing, her left ring finger. Her right arm was attached only by a bloody vein, her neck had been sliced halfway through and her eyes were gouged out.

"I have to agree with you on that Dean," Sam said and stood up, "We're probably dealing with either a vengeful spirit or a vampire."

Sam kept watch while Dean pulled out his EMF Detector and ran it around the woman's body, it beeped like crazy, "We got ourselves a vengeful spirit," he said and put the EMF Detector away.

They grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel. Sam pulled out his laptop and researched all the deaths in Palm Shores, he spent a few hours searching and finally found something.

"Look at this," he said and showed it to Dean and Cas, "A woman named Tricia Blancher was murdered a few years ago, they never found the killer. They said that when they found the body, her wedding ring was gone, police assumed that the killer took it and sold it for drug money or something."

"You think that woman might be our spirit?" Dean asked.

"Well a bunch of women have been found dead within a 10 mile radius of where Tricia was killed, all of them were married and when the bodies were found, their wedding ring was missing, so either Tricia is the spirit, or whatever killed her is our spirit," Sam shut the laptop and looked at Dean.

"Where was Tricia killed?" Dean asked.

"By an alley a few blocks from here."

"Lets go check it out then."

They grabbed their things; Dean had Cas wait in the hotel room. They got in the Impala and drove to the alley; Dean stopped the Impala in a parking lot across the street. They walked over to the alley and examined it; there was a lot of dried blood on the walls and the ground.

"Judging from all the blood, she definitely died in a violent enough way to come back as a vengeful spirit," Dean Said.

"Well obviously," a voice said from behind him.

Dean and Sam turned quickly and faced a guy about Dean's height and wearing dark clothes.

"Hello," he said and held up a police badge, "You're under arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

The man walked forward and put his badge away, "Sam and Dean Winchester," he smirked, "I really got you. You should've seen your faces."

Dean glared at the man, "You're not a cop?" he asked.

"Back home I am, but I'm a hunter like you two," he said, "The name's Slade. I see you've figured out the pattern."

"The pattern?" Sam questioned.

"All the bodies of murdered women have been found in areas that create a circle, the center of the circle is this alley," Slade said, pulling a map out of his pocket. The map had 'X's in the spots where bodies were found, they indeed made a circle around the alley.

Dean looked at the map and eyed Slade, he seemed suspicious to him, he didn't trust this guy.

"So how long have you been working on this case?" he asked.

"About an hour, ever since you guys found that body by the beach and reported it in."

Sam looked at Dean; Sam didn't trust this guy either.

"Ok, well just keep out of the way." Dean said and he went back to searching the alley with his EMF detector.

"I already searched," Slade said, "I found a few things that might be connected to the spirit."

Cas appeared by Dean and Sam, Slade stepped back a bit, he didn't seem that surprised though.

"Is this Castiel?" Slade asked, frowning slightly. When Cas nodded Slade seemed to get agitated.

Cas looked at Sam and Dean, "This guy, I can't tell what, but something isn't right about him."

Slade walked over, "What are we whispering about?" he asked.

"Why don't you show us what you found," Sam said, "Meet us in our hotel later," he wrote down the room number and hotel name on a piece of paper and gave it to Slade.

"Ok, see you later then."

Slade walked over to a convertible and drove off. Dean, Sam, and Cas drove back to the hotel and waited for him. Sam pulled out his laptop and did some more research on the murders, Dean just lay on the couch, Cas did nothing. The waited for hours and hours, Dean groaned from the couch.

"When is he going to get here?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged; he was doing something with a bucket of water. A little while later there was a knock on the door. Sam walked over and opened it.

"I'm here," Slade said, he was carrying a large bag with him.

Sam let him in and closed the door; Slade started walking and then stopped. He tried to take another step forward and couldn't.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Slade yelled.

Dean smirked and looked up, on the ceiling was a Devil's Trap. Slade glared at him and tossed the bag to him.

"I should've known you didn't trust me," he hissed, his eyes turned black. He walked around in a circle, his eyes never leaving Dean.

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked Slade, picking up the bucket he had been messing with earlier.

"I'm here on a hunting trip," Slade said, "Same as you, I caught wind of your arrival and knew you would be able to help."

Sam took the bucket and tossed a handful of the water on Slade, it sizzled and Slade screamed in pain.

"Holy water!? Seriously!?" he growled, "I'm telling the truth!"

Dean grabbed Slade's hair and dunked his head in the holy water, causing Slade to convulse and writhe in pain. Dean pulled Slade's head out of the water.

"I swear! I'm not lying! I'm not like other demons!" he cried out, trying to wipe away the water.

Dean growled and dunked his head in the water again and again and again. Slade screamed and writhed in pain, the holy water burning his skin like hot coals. Slade had tears in his eyes as he screamed. Dean let him go and let him go. Slade covered his face with his hands, steam rising from him.

"S...stop...it..hurts..." Slade panted, "I...swear...I'm...not...like...them.."

Dean growled, "I don't believe you."

Slade got on his knees, a spade tail slid out of his jeans, "I'm not...a normal...demon..."he panted.

"Then what kind of demon are you?" Sam asked, eyeballing the tail.

"I'm...a...sex demon..." Slade said, catching his breath, "An Incubus..."

"You're kidding..." Dean said, "A Succubus?"

Slade nodded, he finally caught his breath and stood up shakily.

"This doesn't mean we trust you," Dean told him, putting the bucket of holy water aside. Dean sat down on the bed and pulled out his dad's journal, he looked through it and growled, "There's nothing in dad's journal on Succubi."

Sam looked at Slade, "Be glad for that, or you'd be dead."

Slade sighed and seemed to relax, Cas watched him closely while Sam and Dean searched online for myths about incubi.

"This says Incubi only appear in dreams," Sam said.

"I'm not a normal Incubus," Slade said.

"Obviously," Dean said, looking up from the laptop screen, "Aren't incubi into bitches?"

Slade shot him a glare, "Incubi and Succubi are all bisexual, but I prefer men over women."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great, well don't even think about trying to seduce me," he said and Slade chuckled. He sat down and relaxed under the Devil/s Trap.

"I found something," Sam said and turned the laptop for Dean to see.

"To kill a Succubus…show it its reflection and drop the mirror?" Dean said, "That's so easy though."

"It would trap my soul…you can also make me your slave if you don't drop it." Slade said.

"Why would you tell us that?" Cas asked.

"Cuz I don't feel like dying, I have a boyfriend that I love back home." Slade said.

Cas placed a hand on Slade's head and read his mind, Slade grimaced in pain at the touch of an angel.

"He's not lying about his story…but I can't see everything for some reason…" Cas said.

"I have walls Angel boy." Slade said and pushed Cas' hand away, "Now will you please let me out?"

Dean nodded for Cas to break the trap, "But keep an eye on him."

Cas broke the trap and Slade pounced onto Cas, kissing him hard.

"What the hell!?" Dean yanked Slade off Cas, his face red.

"I needed some energy." Slade smirked.

"You said you had a boyfriend!" Dean growled.

"Demons lie babe." Slade chuckled and stood up.

"Don't call me babe." Dean snapped.

Slade smirked and undid the rope on the bag, inside were finger's with rings on them, "I found these in a warehouse near that alley that you guys were in."

"And you brought them back!? Dude take a picture next time!" Dean said and covered his nose from the smell. Cas walked over and pulled out some of the fingers and examined the fingers and the rings.

"I'll be right back." Slade said and he disappeared before they could stop him.

"Dammit Cas I told you to watch him!" Dean snapped. Cas just kept examining the fingers and rings.

It was about an hour before Slade popped back in behind Dean, "Boo!" he said.

Dean just turned around, "I'm shaking in my boots." He said flatly.

"You're no fun." He said and dumped another bag onto the bed; it was full of rock salt, holy water, silver knives and bullets, an iron rod, and a machete.

"You really are a hunter." Dean said, relaxing a bit.

"No dip Sherlock." Slade said, "I've been hunting since I was 4."

Sam and Dean looked surprised, Cas looked at Slade, "I'm sorry, for what happened to your-"

"Don't say it!" Slade snapped, his hands balled into fists and he was shaking slightly, "You shouldn't have seen that..." he growled. He turned and went to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Cas.

"When I read his mind, I saw his childhood as well….Something killed his sister and that's when he started hunting." He said solemnly.

Dean felt bad; he had lost Sam before and knew what it was like to lose a sibling, "Damn.." was all he said.

Sam looked at Dean, "A demon is a demon, we need to kill him." He said suddenly.

Dean looked at him, "Coming from the guy who slept with one," He smirked, "I say we give him a chance."

"I agree with Dean, he seems different." Cas said to Sam.

"When did you start trusting demons Cas? After Ruby, or Meg?" Sam shot back.

"We don't trust him, but he could be useful on this case." Dean said.

Sam got up and left angrily, Dean just sighed and Slade came back into the room.

"Where's moose boy?" he asked.

"He went to get some air." Cas said, "So tell us what you know about this case."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long to upload, I've been busy watching all 8 seasons of supernatural and stuff. I'm on episode 1 of season 8 at the moment. I'm so pumped for season 9 to start though, tumblr spoiled season 8 ending for me. :( Anyways I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it! Leave reviews please for faster updates. ;)**


End file.
